talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Staff
The Shadow Staff (true name: Skathe-Hrün) was a weapon of dark magic created by Morgana. It is capable of opening portals through the Shadow Realm and was Claire's primary choice of weapon. It was later destroyed by Toby (under Claire's orders) so they could trap Morgana in the Shadow Realm forever. History Created by Morgana, it was in possession of Angor Rot until it was taken by Claire in "The Shattered King" and used it as her weapon of choice. This was later given to Stricklander to hold open a portal long enough for them to free Claire‘s spirit from Morgana after she becomes corrupted by the staff's magic (at the time of "In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King" after opening a huge portal). As the creator, the staff was originally bonded to Morgana. However, in "The Exorcism of Claire Nunez", it‘s connection with Morgana was severed by Claire. When Morgana is sent to the Shadow Realm, Claire calls on Toby to destroy the staff, imprisoning Morgana within the dark plain forever. Abilities * Shadow Realm Portals: The Shadow Staff utilizes the negative emotions of its user to open inter-dimensional shadow portals through the Shadow Realm, a dark plain of chaos and devoid of light or reason. When being used, the staff turns completely black. The staff's portals can connect very distant places. In the case the user does not know where their destination is, they can not open a portal unless they have an individual with whom the user possesses some emotional link so that it acts as an "emotional anchor". * Shadow Generation: The staff can also create a shadow over the user, allowing trolls to walk through sunlight. * Portable Form: The staff can fold into a pocket-sized stick. * Shadow Realm Portal Spell: With this spell, it creates a portal that causes everything to be sucked into the Shadow Realm. ** Incantation: Drooma katorth-a myntarth-a klar * Shadow Staff Reclaiming/Controlling Spell: With this spell, the Shadow Staff can be controlled and/or reclaimed if the user ever loses possession of it. ** Incantation: Azazazuth-Kinekh-Thoon * Shadow Blast: '''In the series finale, Claire blasted Morgana with some sort of shadowy torrent, to push her into the portal to the Shadow Realm. Claire was slowly pulled toward her own portal as she blasted Morgana, and ultimately had to resort to simply shoving Morgana through, suggesting that the spell isn't particularly powerful. Limitations * '''Incapable of Dimensional Travel: Even so, the staff's portals are not able to cross between dimensions, since Blinky affirmed that it could not be used to enter the Darklands. * Exhaustion: As mentioned by Claire, making portals is very exhausting, and the more portals that are created, the more worn out it becomes. * Corruption: Excessive use of staff power can cause the user to be corrupted by its dark magic and possessed by Morgana. This happened to Claire at the end of Part Two, when she created a giant portal to rescue the inhabitants of Heartstone Trollmarket. It can also kill the user if used excessively. Trivia * In Icelandic, Skathe-Hrün (the Shadow Staff's true name) means "scathe-crashing" or "harm-crashing". Category:Troll Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Trollhunters Weapons Category:3 Below Weapons